Through Weeping Skies
by CentellearSirene
Summary: When Alia's


Through Weeping Skies By Centellear Sirene and Elle Knight  
  
The hurricane blew the shutters open violently as she started in her comfortable seat. The sudden movement compelled her to move towards the open window. The wind whipped against the side of the house, creating the illusion that it called her name.  
  
"Alia! Alia!" the roar of her name over the wind grew slowly until she could see a faint outline of someone through the heavy sheats of rain.  
  
The mysterious figure slowly inched closer, coming into vision. It was a man. He had a slender outline and a long battered coat. His hair flew freely in the wind, his hand pushing the hat down, closer to his head. His free hand was gesturing wildly to her, he was calling to her.  
  
"Wha?" she tried to scream over the noise, but her small voice couldn't be heard. She squinted even harder, trying to figure out where his hand was pointing. She slowly traced the path with her eyes, and was met with an unpleasant surprise behind her.  
  
Whirling around, she found her betrothed towering over her, knife poised just above her chest. Gasping, she drew her body against the wall behind her.  
  
I'm sorry, Alia, but this must come to pass. It wasn't my choice, never my choice!" With each passing moment the knife inched closer to her chest, going unnoticed by Alia whose eyes had been fixated on her lovers lips.  
  
Abruptly, he crumpled to the floor, struck by an unknown assailant. Raising her eyes slowly from her betrothed's crumpled form, she gasped upon seeing a mysterious stranger.  
  
Eyes wide, and tears forming quickly, Alia searched for a way out, quickly realizing what danger she was in. She pushed past the mysterious person, triumphant in her achievement.  
  
She flew forward, snapping back almost instantly, pain ringing through her arm.  
  
The man stood still, holding her wrist in his hand.  
  
"Ahhh!" she screamed in pain as he pulled her to him, accidentally tugging on her wrist.  
  
"Sorry, luv," he said with a silly grin on his face, "but ye'll be needin' ta come with me."  
  
Alia glared at him, gritting her teeth and putting on a brave face, when on the inside she was absolutely terrified of this strange man.  
  
"Scared, pet?" he seemed to look right through her show of bravery. His eyes burned into hers, and they stared at eachother for what seemed to be an eternity.  
  
"Not in the least." She said flatly.  
  
He pulled her along, wanting to escape the terrible storm that was brewing in the Caribbean.  
  
"No!" she struggled even harder to pry her wrist out of his grasp, but he still held tightly to her.  
  
Abruptly, he drew her to him. "Calm down, luv! I'm not gonna 'urt ya! Yer in danger. I was sent ta 'elp ya!" At that moment, Alia stopped wriggling under his grasp.  
  
"Yer cousin, Will Turner tol' me ta come get ya. 'e couldn' come 'imself an' 'e was worried 'bout ya." Alia considered his words, searching her memory for the man he spoke of.  
  
"Will." She whispered, remembering her dear friend Elizabeth's fiancé, Will; her most dear cousin. How could she forget? " The married?" she thought aloud.  
  
"Yes, but ya can 'ear their life story when yer safe, an' we find 'em." He led her away, pulling her by the hand.  
  
"Ow!" Alia screamed in pain, tears stinging her eyes. She freed herself from his grasp, and took not but two steps forward, and tripped over her skirts. She fell face forward into the rocks, helping her fall with her hands. She rolled over onto her back, groaning in agony. "Silly me." She whispered, a crimson color tinting her cheeks.  
  
Jack gave a small smile, clearly amused. "Ya alrigh', luv?"  
  
"Fine, I'm fine!" she shouted, embarrassment in her tone. Ignoring her statement, Jack held a single hand out to her. Gratefully, she gripped it, pulling herself up.  
  
Dusting herself off absentmindedly, she turned to him, "Who are you?"  
  
"'ho am I, luv, 'ho am I! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." She froze at the mention of his name. She knew the tales of the scoundrel Captain Jack Sparrow. He was the most feared pirate in the Spanish Maine. When she had been younger, her father had frequently taken her on his trading vessel. There, she heard stories of the ruthless pirate Captain, Jack Sparrow. The man who stood before her did not at all mirror her preconceived idea of the Captain. She shyed away from him unexpectedly.  
  
"Scared of me, luv?" the smile that crept over his face, was accented with glimmers of gold that were his teeth.  
  
"Of course not! I'm the daughter of a --"  
  
"Yer bleedin', luv!" with his sudden outburst, she started,slightly 


End file.
